Too Many Jacks
by Bad Werewolf
Summary: Crossover with Doctor Who. The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness pay a visit to the SGC. Naturally, trouble finds the Doctor. Rated T because Captain Jack is in it.
1. Nameless

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. None of it is mine!

**Author's Note: **Ok, I got bored with only _reading _Doctor Who and Torchwood crossovers with Stargate, and I couldn't find this idea anywhere.

Set soon after Journey's End, and at some point not long after the episode of SG1 where Jacob Carter joins the Tok'ra. And we shall assume that the Doctor was lonely enough to allow Captain Jack to travel with him. Nothing more, mind you. I've only rated it at T, after all. That said, I am presenting most of this from Captain Jack's perspective, so. Yeah.

**OC warning: **Most of the Goa'uld, Tok'ra and slaves to the Goa'uld here are of my own creation, it was just easier this way. I wanted it to fit in with the main SG1 plot, rather than becoming AU. If I used existing System Lords it woulda gone AU.

x x x

**Chapter 1: Nameless**

x x x

"Earth? I thought we were going somewhere exciting and new?" Jack asked, glancing over the Doctor's shoulder at a readout he barely understood. And that was only because the TARDIS allowed him to understand enough of it to recognise that they were on Earth. Sometime in the late 1990s. That made what, three- four?- versions of him in the same time at once.

"We are." the Doctor said, blatantly amused at Jack's confusion, "It's just this is actually the best way to get there."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Oh, and I'd not bring that if I were you." the Doctor hadn't even been looking at Jack, who had just picked up his sonic blaster. Jack slowly set the weapon down again. He didn't like going out unarmed, even if it was only Earth, but the Doctor usually knew best. Usually.

"Where are we, on Earth, then?" Jack asked, following the Doctor towards the doors.

"Cheyenne Mountain."

Jack froze, "Oh no. Not them, I've read the files!" he said, almost fearfully.

"What's the matter? This lot are nicer than Torchwood used to be." the Doctor said, teasingly.

"Some of them still believe in alien autopsies."

"Not the ones I'm here to see." and with that, the Doctor opened the doors and stepped out. He had stepped out into a corridor in what clearly was an underground base of some sort. Alarms were sounding, probably of the _'intruder alert'_ variety.

Jack stepped out after him, and they now both found themselves greeted by the business end of half a dozen rather large guns. He whispered in the Doctor's ear, "Still think I should be unarmed?"

"Yes." the Doctor said, a bit too brightly, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

At this point, another human poked his head out of a door down the corridor. He stared for several seconds, not at them, but at the TARDIS, then disappeared again.

"Identify yourselves!" one of the men with guns demanded.

Jack opened his mouth, but the Doctor elbowed him in the ribs, "Now is not a good time." he hissed, then he addressed the men with guns, "I'm the Doctor, this is Jack Harkness. We're not here to cause any trouble."

Jack idly thought that that statement almost guaranteed trouble would find him without his consent, but he decided not voice that opinion.

Then the man who had poked his head out of the door ran out towards them, "Lower your weapons!" he snapped. It was an order, though he seemed unused to or unhappy with the concept of giving orders. Jack could tell, he'd hung around the Doctor long enough to recognise the attitude.

The men holding the guns reluctantly complied. This other man looked younger than those he was ordering, though he had an air of experience they lacked. He was holding a very old looking stone tablet, which he now looked at, then up at the TARDIS and back again.

"This is probably a very odd question, but you wouldn't have ever been to a planet called Salaria, would you?" he asked.

"Lovely place, beautiful trees." the Doctor said, smiling cheerfully.

"About ten thousand years ago?" the man asked, in an ironic tone.

"Sounds about right." the Doctor said with a nod.

"Not many people get it this quick." Jack noted, then with his usual charming smile he stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

The young man stared at Jack for several seconds, blinking as if slightly stunned by Jack's behaviour. Then again, Jack did come on to anything with a pulse just by saying hello. Finally, he spoke cautiously, "I'm Daniel Jackson. I'm the lead archaeologist here."

"And I'm the Doctor. Mind if I look at that?" he asked, indicating the stone tablet.

"Sure, no problem." Daniel handed said object to the Doctor.

After several seconds he handed it back to Daniel, "Yes, that was me."

Daniel's jaw dropped, "Wow." he muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Need to trade for some supplies. And borrow some resources I know your lot have here." the Doctor said simply.

"I'm sure we could arrange something. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all." Daniel said brightly, "This way."

He started walking down the corridor, away from the TARDIS. The men with guns surrounded the Doctor and Jack as they followed.

"Do not point those things at me." the Doctor said, his tone warning. The men complied, albeit reluctantly.

x x x

They were both subjected to a routine medical checkup, during which the Doctor made very dire warnings against attempting to take blood samples, but was quite happy to allow a scan to prove he did not have a 'Goa'uld symbiote', whatever that was. Jack reluctantly conceded to the same, only because the Doctor had done so first. The Doctor _never_ let human medics anywhere near him if he could help it, so he must be taking this quite seriously.

Eventually, they were led to a briefing room, where they met with four new people.

One was an older, balding man with general's stripes on his military uniform, who was obviously in charge. Next to him stood another man, with grey hair and colonel stripes on his uniform, in which he seemed almost uncomfortable, as if he would rather be wearing combats instead of the dress uniform. A woman with short blond hair, and a rather large dark-skinned man with a golden emblem on his forehead that made Jack's skin crawl just looking at the design. The man himself also felt somehow wrong to Jack's senses. Not to mention, he had ominous glaring down to an art-form.

"General. These are the men we found in corridor D-6. I have a translation here of the ancient tablet that depicts their, um... ship?" he glanced at the Doctor, who nodded, seemingly amused at Daniel's confusion. "He's not human, but he'd definitely not Goa'uld. I'm not sure about this one here, he's also not Goa'uld, and seems human, but..."

"There is something unusual about him." the tall ominous one said. Look who's taking, Jack thought, though he didn't voice that retort.

"Doctor, Captain Harkness. This is General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter. And Teal'c."

"Just Doctor? No name, huh?" O'Neill asked.

"That's right." the Doctor answered.

"And they said they're here to trade for supplies and access to some of our, ah, acquired technology." Daniel added.

"What do you need?" Samantha Carter asked.

"A small amount of naqahdah. And the use of the quantum mirror." the Doctor said bluntly. Jack wondered what, exactly, a quantum mirror was, and why the Doctor seemed so interested in it. Or how this was supposed to take them to somewhere 'new and interesting', for that matter.

"And what do you have to trade for these?" the General asked. His tone had taken on a slightly hostile edge, as if he strongly disapproved of the idea of giving the Doctor what he was asking for, but he wanted to see where this negotiation was going before saying no.

"Depends what you want for them." the Doctor said, shrugging, "We could help you out with the Goa'uld, or we could offer other technology in trade."

"Wait, we are _not_ giving them any of my technology." Jack interrupted.

"No, we're not." the Doctor agreed, "I was thinking alien, but closer to their own level than your toys."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the suggestion that his technology was just 'toys', and the Doctor rolled his eyes as if he actually got Jack's wordless insinuation about what he would really call 'toys'.

"Well, any help you could give us would be appreciated." Sam said.

O'Neil was reading the translation, "I think he should help out with the Goa'uld. If Daniel got this translation right, I mean."

"Of course I did!" Daniel said indignantly.

General Hammond read the translation, then nodded in agreement, "I think that would be the best arrangement."

"Alright, then." the Doctor said brightly, "Just don't expect me to kill them for you. That's a last resort, and I see it as a failure."

x x x

"So what, exactly, did you do to earn their complete trust?" Jack asked, as they sat in the cafeteria. SG1, as Jack had learned the four humans- O'Neill, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c- called their team, were eating at the same table, and all seemed to be paying more attention to their visitors than to their food.

"Oh, I just overthrew one minor Goa'uld's little empire a few thousand years ago." the Doctor said dismissively.

"What are Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"Alien parasites." O'Neill answered, "Mostly very hostile, like to play god."

"I've known a few beings liked to do that." Jack muttered, thinking specifically of the Master. And judging by the Doctor's glare, he knew what Jack had been insinuating.

"He didn't just overthrow that minor System Lord's rule on Salaria." Daniel interrupted, "He managed to extract the Goa'uld symbiote from its host without harming either of them. Convinced the Jaffa to cooperate with the humans, and instigated five thousand years of peace and prosperity on that world. The texts referred to him as the Nameless One. Most of the people on that world thought he was a real god, come to save them from the false gods."

Jack let out a low whistle. Five thousand years of peace wasn't half bad. Even if he didn't fully follow the remark about the Goa'uld symbiote. Was he to assume that was unusual? That if someone tried to remove the parasite it should normally kill the 'host'?

He never got a chance to ask the question, though, because a voice over the internal communications system sounded at that moment, "Unauthorised off-world activation!"

All of SG1 leapt to their feet, and bolted for the door. Jack exchanged a mildly exasperated look with the Doctor. Only to see that the Doctor returned it with a look of gleeful anticipation, before they both joined SG1 in racing towards whatever had caused that warning.

x x x

**Author's Note:** Review, it makes me update faster.


	2. Control

x x x

**Chapter 2: Control**

x x x

They charged into a room labelled 'Gateroom'. Jack had a good guess as to why. There was a huge round portal-like thing in the middle of the room, and a voice was just informing them, "Tok'ra IDC confirmed." Whatever that meant.

A woman ran out of the portal, stumbling on the ramp down from the 'gate'. Her hair was fair, though not as bright as Samantha's, a bit longer, too, and she looked very attractive in that tan robe that seemed designed to fit her perfectly.

She was followed immediately by a man. He looked to be in his mid-forties, with long dark hair and black leather armor. He charged at the woman, knocking her over and pinning her down, as he pulled out a knife. What really creeped Jack out was that both of them had glowing eyes, and when the man spoke his voice echoed unnaturally. "You cannot escape your gods, Tok'ra scum!" he snarled.

She spat in his face and tried to kick him off.

Then a weapons' blast from Colonel O'Neill sent a flash of blue energy at the offending being. Both he and the woman seemed to be rendered unconscious as the energy crackled over them like lightening.

The Doctor ran forward, checking first that the Tok'ra woman was alive, then her would-be killer. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and began to use it on the unidentified man's neck.

"Um, what's he doing?" Jack asked.

"Probably trying to extract the symbiote, to save the host." Daniel said, watching intently.

Sure enough, this proved to be about right. A snake-like creature slithered out of the back of the man's neck. But unlike the man it had inhabited, it was fully conscious. It let out an angry hiss and leaped at the Doctor, who didn't even look all that surprised by the action. Even if he didn't have time to react against it.

The creature had gone right for his neck, and disappeared before Jack could even see what had happened. The Doctor now held his hand to the side of his neck, and winced in pain. "That's just rude." he muttered under his breath, Jack only heard because he had rushed to the Doctor's side immediately.

"What happened?" Jack asked. But he backed up a step when he saw the Doctor's eyes flash that same golden color as the other two beings had shown. It only lasted a fraction of a second, but it still scared him.

"He's stronger than Illyria." the Doctor said quietly.

"Who's Illyria?" Jack asked.

"The last Goa'uld to try this on me." the Doctor said, almost laughing. It was a strained laugh with very little genuine humour.

"Illyria was the Goa'uld he defeated on Salaria." Daniel supplied. All weapons in the room were aimed at the Doctor, now, which really annoyed Jack to no end. "But I don't understand... are you implying Illyria tried to possess you?"

"It's a normal reaction for a Goa'uld that suddenly finds itself without a host, go for the nearest being it perceives as compatible." the Doctor said, still holding the side of his neck. He didn't look to be in pain now, just a little disoriented. Slowly, he stood up, and held his hands out to the sides to show he posed no threat. "Unfortunately for Illyria and... Wral'tek, that's this one's name, I have a much stronger mind than a human."

"You're suggesting you're in control of him?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yes." the Doctor answered. Jack grinned, even if the rest of this lot didn't believe the Doctor's word, he did.

Just then, the two unconscious beings woke up. The woman scrambled quickly away from the very disoriented man. He looked around him, shocked, "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're safe now." Sam said to him, "It's all right." she turned to the Tok'ra woman, "His symbiote is gone. Well... sort of." she informed the frightened woman, sparing a wary glance at the Doctor.

The Tok'ra nodded, "My thanks." she said, in that strange echoing voice the man had used before. "I am Melora, and my host is named Leann."

"Welcome to the SGC." Sam said brightly, before turning to the man, "Will you be alright?"

"No." he said quietly, "I've been used by that fiend to do so many horrible things." his voice was barely above a whisper.

"None of it was your fault." Sam said gently, kneeling next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "We know better than to blame a host for a Goa'uld's actions."

"Can you really understand what he's been through?" the Doctor asked quietly, "I know your connection to the Tok'ra, but that's different. The guilt alone has caused many former Goa'uld hosts to commit suicide."

Sam shot him a glare, but said nothing to him, instead she turned back to the man, "It wasn't your fault, we'll do everything we can to help you recover from the ordeal. I promise."

x x x

Much to Jack's protests, though the Doctor willingly complied, the Doctor was taken to a holding cell. Jack stayed with him, just outside the cell. The Doctor just sat there staring at a wall for an hour before Jack finally spoke, "I don't understand this."

"That's because the Goa'uld are extinct in your time." the Doctor answered, "And a relatively minor threat when compared to the likes of the Daleks."

"But what, exactly do they do?"

"They use their superior technology to pretend to be gods." the Doctor answered, "Only it wasn't their technology in the first place, they scavenged and stole it. They're parasites in every sense of the word."

"And that woman, her eyes glowed the same, and she talked about her host."

"She's Tok'ra. A small group of the same species who oppose the Goa'uld and believe in sharing their host's bodies equally and fairly. The parasite needs a human host to survive, but the Tok'ra believe in allowing their host equal rights. While they are capable of dominating the human host, the only time I've heard of a Tok'ra doing so was to save their lives when the human was trying to do something stupid."

"Oh." Jack pondered this for several minutes, before speaking again, "You're unusually quiet."

"I'm arguing with Wral'tek." the Doctor said, a hint of a smile appearing on his face, "He's very unhappy with his current situation."

"I'll bet." Jack said, grinning.

"He's trying to see my memories, and to take control of my body. Neither is going to happen without my permission, and he can't even leave my body as long as I hold him back."

"What's it like, having that thing in your head, then?" Jack asked, a bemused grin appearing on his face. His mind returning to its favourite spot in the gutter.

The Doctor turned to look straight at him, "Not what you'd think." he said flatly. But then he blinked, and his eyes lost focus. "No, don't-" and he closed his eyes, his hands moved to clutch at his head as if in pain.

"Doctor?" Jack asked, moving as close to him as he could get with the bars of the cell in his way.

After a few minutes of tense silence, the Doctor opened his eyes, though they were still unfocused, "That wasn't funny." and his eyes closed again for only a second, before he laughed. A tired laugh, but still. "That shut him up."

"What happened?" Jack asked, warily.

"He showed me some memories that I found very unpleasant. I returned the favour, I don't think he liked the Daleks very much."

Jack laughed weakly, "I was worried, you know."

"I can handle him." the Doctor said calmly.

Just then the doors outside the holding area opened, and Sam, O'Neill and an unidentified man entered the room. The man wore off-white rather plain clothing, and seemed very unhappy to be there. He held a device Jack did not recognise, and was glaring at the Doctor as if he was a monster.

"This is the one?" he asked coldly.

"Yes." Sam said solemnly.

"Wait a second." Jack said, turning to face the three, "What's going on?"

"We're just going to test to see if the Doctor really can control the Goa'uld." Sam said in a placating tone, "This device can determine which being is in control of the body. It's also capable of forcing a symbiote to allow the host to speak, if necessary."

Jack glanced over his shoulder at the Doctor who nodded to tell him to stand down and allow them to do what they had to. Only then did Jack step aside.

Two of those stunner energy-weapons were aimed at the Doctor as the bars of the cage were opened and the unidentified man stepped forward, "This will only hurt for a second." he said, his tone was not intended to calm or soothe, only to state fact. The Doctor nodded and allowed the device to be placed on his chest. He flinched only slightly as it activated and a blue light lit up on the device.

The man stepped back out of the cell quickly.

"See?" the Doctor asked, grinning. It was a half-hearted grin, but it still managed to put Jack at ease.

"We will need to hear the Goa'uld speak to ensure the device is working correctly." the man said, as the bars closed again, locking the Doctor back into the cell.

The Doctor nodded, the light on the device changed to red, and then very suddenly his eyes flashed golden and his voice echoed as he snarled, "**You will all suffer the wrath of my master, filthy Tau'ri animals!**" the Doctor blinked furiously, and seemed to flinch as he fought the Goa'uld back down. The light on the device turned blue again, and when he spoke, his voice was back to normal, "That's it, he's never getting to speak again."

Jack laughed, "What for, calling your favourite species animals, or using that title?"

"Both." the Doctor said rather coldly.

"This is amazing." the unidentified man said, staring in shock, "No one has ever dominated a Goa'uld symbiote before, without the aid of technology. The device is only set to display who is in control, not to empower the host."

"You're a Tollan, aren't you?" the Doctor asked casually.

"That is correct." the man said warily.

"Well then you should be able to figure this out quickly enough. Supposed to be extinct." the Tollan stared blankly, "Resistant to any poison that could kill a human." still no reaction, the Doctor rolled his eyes and went for the most obvious point, "Two hearts."

Suddenly the Tolan's eyes widened, "You can't be." a moment's hesitation, then he asked, "A Time Lord?"

The Doctor nodded, "The last of my kind."

The Tolan's jaw dropped, "I suppose that explains it then." he muttered.

"What's a Time Lord?" O'Neill asked.

"They're theoretically immortal." the Tollan said still looking a bit stunned, "They can regenerate when they die, and after their third life they become unable to die of natural causes. As the name implies, they are capable of travelling through time, and they are said to be able to see all possibilities, past and future. They are also powerful telepaths, and resistant to most forms of mental intrusion."

"So he's got a Goa'uld in his head, but he's still in control?" O'Neill asked. When the Tollan nodded, O'Neill continued, "You know, we could really use this to our advantage."

x x x

Much to Jack's disgust, the humans decided to try to get the Doctor to infiltrate the base of whichever Goa'uld had sent the assassin after the Tok'ra woman.

What's worse, the Doctor had agreed.

He'd even tried, while still in his holding cell, to channel the dual-tone voice and glowing eyes without allowing the Goa'uld control, and after a few tries he got it right. Noting rather irritably that doing this made it more difficult to control the symbiote, but not impossible.

It took several hours for the Doctor to get any useable information out of Wral'tek. The creature seemed to have a knack for diverting its thoughts away from whom it served, towards things that often led the Doctor to swear in a language even Jack had never heard before.

When Jack had asked what the Goa'uld had done to annoy him, the Doctor's only response was, "Even you don't want to know."

Finally, after almost an entire day, he had a name for Wral'tek's boss, Varrek. Though it seemed that Wral'tek did not actually know the name of the System Lord that Varrek reported to. The Doctor also believed that he had gathered enough information to impersonate Wral'tek's behaviour and attitude accurately. Or so he said, anyway, he refused to give a demonstration.

While Jack still thought of the Goa'uld as an 'it', the Doctor would refer to it as 'him', eventually explaining that they took on the traits of their favourite gender for a host, and Wral'tek was most definitely male. He did not elaborate, though Jack chose to draw his own conclusions as to what that meant.

x x x

"You're sure about this plan?" Daniel asked, as Jack and the Doctor stood in the gateroom, ready to depart. Both had been given SGC uniforms. As far as the Goa'uld they were going to spy on was concerned, Wral'tek had taken a new host when his previous one was killed, and then proceeded to kidnap another SGC soldier for interrogation.

The idea, and it was Jack's suggestion in the first place- though they had not informed SGC of the fact Jack didn't stay dead, therefore they had not explained this part of the plan- was that Jack would get himself killed and then be free to snoop around outside while the Doctor searched for useful information from the inside of the base.

"It's more coherent than most of his plans are at this stage." Jack said brightly, earning himself an amused glare from the Doctor.

"Good luck." O'Neill said, and he was echoed by the rest of those present.

The 'gate'- Jack still thought of it as a portal- then opened, and the Doctor took hold of Jack by the collar of his uniform, and led him through the 'gate'. Jack put on a good show of struggling when they passed through, going so far as to actually kick out at the Doctor, before several armed guards surrounded them.

"Tau'ri!" one yelled, raising his staff as if he believed it could be used to shoot at them. Jack believed it, too, and froze, fear in his eyes. He was afraid for the Doctor, not himself, but he channeled that emotion to improve his acting skills. He'd been a con-man for just over half a decade, and he was very good at playing a part when he needed to.

The Doctor spoke in a language Jack did not recognise, his voice echoing in that dual-tone, and Jack would swear if he could see the Doctor's eyes right now they'd be glowing that eerie golden color.

Suddenly all the armed guards lowered their weapons, and dropped to one knee, "We apologise, Lord Wral'tek. We did not recognise you."

"**Of course you didn't.**" the Doctor said, still in the dual-tone. Jack might have found it funny that the Doctor was talking about changing his face right now, if it weren't for the imminent danger they were both in. "**Now are you going to stand around grovelling all day, or are you actually going to be useful? Bring this Tau'ri prisoner to our Lord's fortress for interrogation. I will deal with him personally, after I speak to our Lord.**"

"As you command, Lord Wral'tek." the leader of the group of guards said, before signalling for three of his fellows to deal with Jack.

Jack found himself dragged along- kicking, and yelling some very creative insults, to put on a good show- behind the Doctor as he marched along a path towards what looked like an ancient city.

About twenty-minutes of walking (or in Jack's case struggling) later, they reached a temple within the city, and Jack was thrown to the ground, forced to bow down by a kick to the ribs and the end of one of those staves pressed to the back of his neck, before a man seated on a throne within the temple.

Jack glared up at him, and saw that he was wearing a strange golden helmet that concealed his face. Something about this being made Jack feel sick, just to be in his presence. He wasn't sure exactly what caused this feeling, Wral'tek and the Tok'ra woman had not instilled this degree of pure disgust in him. But he decided to keep it to himself for now.

The Doctor dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "**My Lord, I have failed you.**" he said, his voice still echoing. "**My target fled to the Tau'ri. I followed her, but my host was killed. I barely escaped with a new host and this prisoner. I hope to redeem myself by extracting information on the Tau'ri from him, My Lord.**"

The man- no, Goa'uld, Jack reminded himself- on the throne regarded the two of them closely. "**You have done well to bring this to me.**" he said, his voice echoing in that inhuman way that the Goa'uld had, "**You will not be punished, but you must prove that you have not lost your touch, by eliminating another target. I am sure the Tau'ri will conceal Melora well.**" in spite of his head already being bowed, the Doctor nodded to show he understood. "You will interrogate this prisoner yourself, and bring me all the information you have gathered from both he and your new host to me tomorrow."

But Jack took that as his cue and lunged at the Doctor. There was a reason the Doctor had allowed weapons to be on his SGC uniform. Jack grabbed the knife from the Doctor's belt, knocking the Doctor down in the process. He found himself the focus of a dozen guards all pointing those staves at him. "I'd rather die than betray the Earth!" Jack shouted, before plunging the knife into his own chest.

"No!" the Doctor shouted. It was probably instinct, his voice didn't echo. But he covered it up quickly, "**Cursed Tau'ri!**" he snarled. It was the last thing Jack heard before everything went black.

x x x

**Author's Note:** Reviews make me update faster.


	3. Blending In

**Author's Note:** I think I enjoy killing Captain Jack a bit too much. About as much as the Master seemed to, actually. If Jack doesn't die at least once in any of my stories that he features highly in, I feel I haven't done my job properly.

x x x

**Chapter 3: Blending In**

x x x

Jack woke up in a forest not far from the city. There were little mounds of dirt around him, as if this was a place commonly used to bury dead prisoners. He shuddered involuntarily at that thought.

"Welome back to the land of the living." the Doctor said idly, it was a poor cover for the relief he clearly felt that Jack was alive again.

"Thanks." Jack muttered, "Did they buy it?"

"You stabbed yourself through the heart. Yes, they bought it, you dumb ape." the Doctor sniped. Jack laughed. "Here." the Doctor took out a familiar object from one of the many pockets of his SGC uniform. A TARDIS key on a piece of string. One of the perception filters they'd used to try to spy on the Master, it seemed like so very long ago now.

Jack took the key, and put it around his neck, grinning, "You're sure the Goa'uld won't see through this?" he asked, remembering how certain the Doctor had been that the Master wouldn't see them.

"Positive."

"Better be."

Jack followed the Doctor back to the city. It was late, and while he didn't _need_ sleep, exactly- not since he became immortal- he still liked to sleep, helped him pretend he was halfway normal. That and death always seemed to tire him out at the best of times.

When they found Wral'tek's quarters- a very nice place in comparison to the rest of the city, if a bit gaudily decorated, clearly Wral'tek was in his Goa'uld master's good graces- they found a very pretty and very scantily clad young woman waiting on the bed. She had bronzed skin and long shiney dark hair. Very pretty. Jack would have made some sort of comment on this if he wasn't trying to remain inconspicuous.

The Doctor, on the other hand, "**Out!**" he snapped, in that echoing voice.

The girl looked up at him, terrified, "Wh-who are you?"

"**Are you really so surprised that I have a new face? I am your Lord Wral'tek, and you will leave NOW!**" she whimpered, and quickly scampered out of the room. The Doctor sighed, and slumped into the nearest chair, which look like it could have passed for a throne itself. His voice returned to normal, as he asked quietly, "Why did I agree to this?".

"To save all these people from that tyrant out there?" Jack suggested. The Doctor smiled weakly and nodded to show that was exactly the reason but he didn't have to like the mission itself. "Now why'd you get rid of the concubine?"

The Doctor gave Jack a cold look, "She's been enslaved by the Goa'uld for most of her life. She was given to Wral'tek when she was only twelve."

Jack shuddered, "Wrong. Very wrong." he muttered.

"I haven't even mentioned the whippings and beatings yet." the Doctor added, still in a tone of disgust. In fact, he seemed to flinch slightly, and Jack liked to imagine that he'd directed that anger straight at the symbiote and caused it some real pain.

The Doctor looked tired, but Jack knew the Doctor didn't need sleep much more than he did. The Doctor had only seemed to sleep once a week, for about three hours, during their travels so far together. And even that might only have been some sort of meditation to organise his mind, for all Jack really knew about it.

"You want rid of me?" Jack asked, "Cause I could go looking for information, if you wanna be alone."

"No." the Doctor said quietly, "I most definitely do not feel like being alone with Wral'tek right now."

Jack smiled weakly. He was happy the Doctor wanted him around, but that happiness was tainted quite badly by the reason behind it. "You know I'll do anything for you, Doctor."

x x x

The night passed slowly, the Doctor would stare off into space, probably communicating with the monster in his head. Jack spend his time rummaging through scrolls and computers, trying to find any valuable information.

The Doctor would only pay attention to Jack if he seemed to move too far away, as if pleading with him not to leave. It was quite frankly terrifying, to Jack, that the Doctor was this afraid. Finally, Jack asked the question that had been on his mind for some time now, "How did you deal with Illyria?"

"She wasn't so... cruel." the Doctor said quietly. Jack suddenly realised that he'd not raised his voice since the Goa'uld had attacked him, except to impersonate it. Almost as if this presence weighed on his mind to such an extent that his usual exuberance was completely subdued. "She just didn't accept that humans had a right to think for themselves, she never tortured them unless they tried to rise up against her. For an evil overlord, she was almost fair. Wral'tek, on the other hand, would hurt people just for the fun of it."

"Sounds like someone else we knew." Jack muttered, thinking of the Master. The Doctor glared at him, but Jack didn't back down. The Doctor rolled his eyes, he knew Jack was right but he didn't have to like it.

x x x

That morning, now dressed in the leather armor that Wral'tek seemed to favor, and which Jack had to admit looked very good on him, the Doctor returned to the temple in the centre of the city. Jack followed, concealed by the perception filter.

If Jack didn't know the Doctor so well, even he would have been fooled by the act. He showed total deference to this fiend before him, bowing low. He spoke with that dual-tone voice, but still managed to show no sign of the defiance he must have felt, not a trace in his tone in spite of the fact that that echo tended to exude a sense of power. It was an act even Jack was envious of, in spite of- or perhaps because of- his experience as a con-man.

"**My Lord, I have disposed of the prisoner, and I beg your forgiveness for not restraining him more effectively.**"

The Goa'uld regarded him in a calculating way, before asking an unexpected question. "**When did you stop calling me master?**" It sounded to Jack like mere curiosity, rather than any sort of rebuke.

Jack saw the Doctor blink, and hesitate before answering, "**My host is strong-willed. Every time I think the title, I see his memories of another being he knew, from his home-world, who used it. The implications are... inappropriate, My Lord.**"

The Goa'uld actually laughed at this, one of those maniacal cackles where they close their eyes and throw their head back- you could tell even with the helmet concealing his face- that there's actually a website advising aspiring evil overlords against. Jack found himself biting his lip to fight the urge to laugh as well. The Doctor had just told nothing but the truth, but he'd made it sound like he meant something completely different. At least, Jack hoped it wasn't really like he had just made it sound.

While the Goa'uld was laughing, the Doctor gave Jack a pointed glare, and shook his head very slightly. No one else noticed it. It was a '_don't you dare think what you're thinking_' sort of look. It just made Jack want to laugh even more.

When he had finished laughing at his supposed minion, the Goa'uld said, with mirth still in his voice, "**You should get that new host of yours under better control, Wral'tek.**"

"**Of course, My Lord.**" the Doctor said, keeping his head bowed.

"**You may go.**" the Goa'uld informed him, waving dismissively, "**I shall send word of your next mission soon.**"

"**Thank you, My Lord.**" and the Doctor hastily left the presence of that fiend. Jack was only too happy to follow.

x x x

When they returned to Wral'tek's rooms, the Doctor whispered, "Why aren't you looking for something useful?"

"You said you wanted me to stick around." Jack answered bluntly.

"Well you can go now."

"Scared of the dark, were you?" Jack joked, receiving another glare for it.

This time, the glare showed some genuine amusement, "Hardly. The dark is scared of me."

Jack laughed, "I'd not be surprised." But then he saw the glint in the Doctor's eyes that said he was being perfectly serious, in spite of the fact he found it funny. "Right." he said, now a bit warily, "I'll go snooping, now." and with that he left.

x x x

The Doctor made his way to a more communal area of the inner city. Other Goa'uld, servants to the smug freak on the throne in the temple, gathered here often enough, according to what he could tell from the symbiote he was beginning to consider his prisoner.

Wral'tek usually skulked in the shadows, and often ignored his fellow Goa'uld. The Doctor was more than happy to maintain that habit. Unfortunately, the other Goa'uld were not. In fact, they made a great deal of noise. Considering they were supposed to think of themselves as higher beings, this lot managed to act in an even less civilised manner than most humans. Or most wild dogs, for that matter.

For once, Wral'tek actually agreed with him.

_'Live for a few hundred years with nothing but pure decadance and selfishness, this is what you get.'_ The Doctor thought idly.

**_'Well what do you expect?'_**

_'Some semblance of order, maybe. An illusion of discipline, perhaps. Aren't they supposed to be the commanders of an army?'_

**_'You'd think so, wouldn't you?'_** Was the symbiote's sarcastic response.

_'You're not helping, you know.'_

**_'I try my best to be as unhelpful as possible, just for you.'_**

_'Nice to know you care.'_ That was sarcastic, too, although the symbiote did pick up on the undertone to the thought. If it didn't care, it would just tolerate the situation and not make trouble, its emotion towards the Doctor may be negative, but it was definitely there.

The Doctor could actually sense its irritation at losing the arguement it hadn't even realised it had been in until it was over. He smiled darkly at that.

One of the human servants approached him at that point, "Lord Wral'tek." he said, bowing deeply, and keeping his gaze on the ground as if afraid eye-contact would be seen as a sign of defiance. If it had been the symbiote in control such a mistake as looking him the eye would probably have resulted in this human's death. "Lady Valesh requested that I bring this to you." It was a bottle of some- according to Wral'tek's memories- very fine alcoholic beverage, native to this planet.

**_'How stupid does she think I am?'_** Wral'tek demanded in the Doctor's mind. **_'The odds of that being poison are pretty high.'_**

_'Wouldn't surprise me.'_

The Doctor took the bottle, and nodded to the human. He effected a passable impersonation of an evil smirk, and said, "**Tell the lovely lady that I am grateful for her gift, and if she would be interested in meeting me later tonight, perhaps we could share it.**" The terrified human nodded his acceptance of this order, and fled as quickly as possible back to the Goa'uld whom he served.

_**'Ha! I'd never have thought of that. You're not that bad after all... you know, aside from the whole spying on my master and holding me hostage thing.'**_

_'I take that as an insult, that you approve of anything I say or do.'_

**_'Good. You do that, then.'_**

Skulking in the shadows turned out to be a very productive way of learning things. He found out a lot of tactical information from the rather inebriated Goa'uld. Sure, their tolerance for alcohol was far higher than that of a normal human, but even they had their limits. A few of them actually succeeded in passing out.

_**'I'm bored. When I'm bored I usually leave.'**_

_'I know.'_ There was a great deal of venom and bitterness in those two words, because in spite of the fact the symbiote had not said what he usually did when he left, the Doctor was aware of it from the memories he had seen before. And the mere thought made him feel ill.

x x x

**Author's Note:** Please review, it makes me update faster.


	4. Change of Plans

**Author's Note: **Sorry, this one's a cliffhanger. But it needed to be. Imaginary cookies for anyone who guesses how the next chapter will start based on the cliffie here.

x x x

**Chapter 4: Change of Plans**

x x x

As he walked back to Wral'tek's rooms, he found himself unable to block out the constant stream of mental chatter from the symbiote. The thing was worse, he thought, than he was himself. Then again, he knew people who would claim that to be impossible.

**_'And Valesh. She's been up to something for years. The fat cow thinks she might take my place as favorite, in spite of a complete lack of skills of any kind, if she could just figure out how to kill me off.'_**

_'Will you ever shut up?'_

**_'If it's annoying you, not likely.'_**

_'Jack was right about you.' _Although he blocked the symbiote from knowing the meaning behind Jack's remarks on the subject of this being.

Finally he entered the private rooms, and was dismayed to find that girl there, again. He knew her name, from Wral'tek's incessant prattling, rather than from his memories. He did his best to ignore those memories.

Kiari. If that was even her real name, it could have been given to her by this evil being inside his head.

He barely glanced at her, before going to the computer and starting to mess around with the crystal controls. Not his favourite form of data storage, but he understood how they worked. He could sense that she was watching him, but he didn't acknowledge her. He was good at ignoring curious humans while he worked on machinery of one sort or another. Always had been, ever since the first time he'd even met a human. Now other Time Lords, especially the Rani for some reason, even more than the Master, always knew how to force him to pay attention to them or else.

He heard the door open, but without even looking he could sense that it was Jack. The way time itself rippled around him, he could recognise it any day. Jack didn't make a sound, however. Probably because he'd seen the girl was sitting there.

Slowly, the Doctor looked up at her, "**Close the door.**" he said, as if it was an order, a casual order, but an order nonetheless. She did as she was told, obediently. He watched her closely, now that she wasn't watching him. He hated to see any being so broken. It made him sick.

Unfortunately, this emotion just caused Wral'tek to laugh in his mind. The Doctor rather impulsively drew up a memory of perhaps the most physically painful moment of his ten lives, and threw it at the symbiote before it could defend its mind. That shut it up. Temporarily, he was sure.

She turned to face him as soon as she had obeyed the order, and a look of confusion crossed her face for an instant. The Doctor glanced past her at Jack, who was standing in the corner with his arms folded, waiting to see what was going on. But that one glance showed something different about Jack. Something had changed, and he was pretty certain of what, too. But it could wait.

"Kiari." the Doctor said in a gentle tone he was certain Wral'tek had never used once in his six hundred and eighteen years of life. She seemed to recognise the wrongness of his tone, and looked afraid. "I lied to you, last night. I'm not Wral'tek."

"Who are you?"

"He is in here." he tapped the back of his neck, "But he can't dominate my mind."

"I don't understand." she said nervously, "the Goa'uld are gods. They cannot be overpowered by mere humans."

"Oh, but I'm not human." the Doctor said, smiling. It was supposed to look cheerful, but it was strained and he knew it, "And they are not gods. They just use their technology to pretend they are. I could make people think I was a god if I tried, but I have no desire to be worshipped."

"But you still haven't told me your name." she said. She didn't sound so frightened now, but she still didn't trust him yet.

"You can call me the Doctor."

"All right." she said nervously, "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Why would Wral'tek want to trick you?" he winced at what he was about to say, "He likes you too much to want a reason to kill you."

"You know what he's thinking?" she asked fearfully.

"And I can see his memories." there was that haunted tone in his voice now. The one that usually came up when he thought of the horrible things he'd done himself in the past. The lives he'd taken, even if it was kill or be killed, or worse, kill or someone he cared about would die. But not even his own hand pressing the button to ignite the Eye of Harmony and destroy his own world- a mercy killing, a last resort, and it destroyed those who would destroy the galaxy as well- seemed to match the disgust he felt for what had been done to this one human. Death is one thing, but to live for nothing and be completely without hope, that was far worse.

_**'Oh, you're such a hypocrite. Remember the family of blood?'**_

_'Shut up. Right now.'_

**_'No.'_**

He conjured another memory, one he had found in Jack's mind about a year ago. What it felt like to actually die, something he'd never experienced himself because the regenerations were so different from that. It was truly terrifying, and it did shut the Goa'uld up.

All this happened in less than a second, and the girl was speaking again, "Why did you come here, if you could control him?"

"To try to find a way to defeat the one he serves." the Doctor answered her, "To free this world."

"You think that's even possible?" she asked.

"I've seen first hand proof that the impossible, well, isn't really impossible." he said brightening up a bit, "A planet in orbit of a black hole. A girl who could destroy a legion of monsters and save a thousand lives with one thought. A woman who saved an entire planet with one word. A man who can never die. And of course, I shouldn't really exist, either. My species is extinct, it was a miracle I survived it."

She was staring, now, "You really mean it, don't you?" she whispered.

"You believe me?" he asked, smiling a genuine smile.

"Yes." she said, taking a step closer to him, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"Allow me to introduce you to my current partner in crime. At least the Goa'uld would call it a crime." he gestured behind her.

Once her eyes were on the wall behind him, Jack took off the perception filter. His face was more guarded than usual, and his voice did not contain its usual charm when he introduced himself, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I'm the one he mentioned who doesn't die. Or more accurately, I don't _stay_ dead."

The girl stared at him, wide-eyed, "You can become invisible?"

"That's just technology." the Doctor said, his tone calming.

"And you two, how do you expect to take on all the Goa'uld and Jaffa here alone?" she asked fearfully.

"I took down an entire Goa'uld base on my own, once." the Doctor said, "Of course, I was four centuries younger then, and I didn't have a psychotic evil maniac in my head at the time. He can be very distracting sometimes."

"Show him the Schism." Jack said with a cruel grin.

"That would kill him." the Doctor said coldly.

Jack shrugged in an almost indifferent way. The Doctor was worried about him, now. He had yet to even make a single rude joke, let alone say anything flirtatious to either himself or Kiari. Then again he may consider her off-limits after what had been discussed the previous night. But he couldn't think of a reason for Jack to stop flirting with him, even- or perhaps especially- if it never got him anywhere.

"Kiari, could you excuse us for a moment, I need to talk to Jack alone." the Doctor said, his tone was pointed in that way that says this was important. She nodded and left the room, a little too obediently. The Doctor actually preferred it when his companions argued with him, this sort of total subservience and docility was, in his opinion, completely wrong.

"You trust her?" Jack asked rather sharply, "She could go telling everyone."

"She won't." the Doctor answered, with certainty, then he turned on Jack, "And what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong? Nothing's wrong. Something's different, but wrong isn't the word."

"So explain."

"I was snooping around, like we planned. Found some holding cells. Prisoners that had been here for weeks. I couldn't free them without alerting the guards, I did try. But one of them was actually dying." he hesitated before adding the rather important detail, "She was a Tok'ra."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You didn't."

"Yes, I did." Jack was grinning, again. That infuriating smile that meant he was thinking something highly inappropriate.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Who was it?"

"The symbiote is called Ellaran. Her host was called Lyran Netar."

"Is she still alive?"

"No. She died about a minute after I took the symbiote." he frowned, and the Doctor would bet anything that the Tok'ra symbiote had just shared her grief with him, "She begged me to save Ellaran." he added quietly.

"But we have a big problem, now." the Doctor noted.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said, looking completely unrepentant for his extremely stupid and impulsive rescue of the damsel in distress, "Goa'uld can sense other members of their own species, and the perception filter won't help, will it?"

"Exactly. You need to get out of here, now."

"What should I do?"

"Go back to the SGC. Bring reinforcements. I'll finish collecting the information we need, and meet up with you when you get back here. Make sure they use those stun-weapons, only. They call them Zat-guns, I believe." He knew the proper name for the weapons in question was Zat'nik'tel, but Earthlings had a habit of abbreviating and often mutilating words.

Jack grinned, "I'm on it." But as he turned to leave, he hesitated, "Oh, the Jaffa are feeling rebellious. They probably would help us, if you asked them nicely. Especially if you mention me."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but decided it was best not to ask what that was supposed to mean.

x x x

Jack got to the Stargate without any trouble, and rendered the guards unconscious with relative ease. Humans were among the easiest sentient species to sneak up on in the entire galaxy, really. And he'd been practicing trying to sneak up on the Doctor. Apparently he might have succeeded a few times if it weren't for his curse.

**_'Hardly a curse.'_**

_'Depends how you look at it.'_

He dialled the gate, allowing the Tok'ra to show him exactly how, since all he knew was the correct address. She seemed intent on staying out of his mind as much as possible, which he found a little disconcerting. He could sense her presence and knew she could control him if she tried.

**_'Some part of your mind like being tied down and dominated, hmm?'_**

He grinned at that thought, as he typed in the code for the SGC to know who was coming through. _'Maybe.'_

_**'You are different from any human I have encountered before.'**_

_'Yeah, I get that a lot.'_

_**'I mean your mental processes. I'm only holding back to observe.'**_

Jack received the signal to tell him it was safe to step through the gate, and he did so.

As soon as he was through, he saw every weapon in the place pointed in his direction. He figured they couldn't be too careful, especially after what he had witnessed the last time he saw someone come through the gate.

_'You wanna say hello? Get a first-hand look at my not-curse?'_Jack asked the Tok'ra. If she spoke without an introduction he most likely would get shot, and they both knew it.

_**'No thank you.'**_

"Where's the Doctor?" Daniel Jackson asked, as the gate closed behind Jack.

"He's still at the Goa'uld stronghold. I came back because I did something really stupid. Noble, but stupid."

"Like what?" O'Neill asked.

"**Like saving my life.**" that was the Tok'ra, it was still Jack's voice, which he found disorienting after the mental voice had been quite distinctly female, but it was now echoing with that disturbing dual-tone. "**I am Ellaran of the Tok'ra. I was a prisoner in the Goa'uld stronghold your... acquaintance was infiltrating. My host was dying, and he saved me.**" Suddenly Jack felt the Tok'ra retreat from his mind, and he almost fell as she released him, but he caught himself and spoke quickly, "It was stupid because our stealth technology doesn't stop Goa'uld from sensing other symbiotes."

"Very stupid." O'Neill agreed, "You'd never catch me doing that." Jack could tell he was referring to the symbiote rather than compromising the stealth technology.

"Well I did save her life." Jack protested.

"We will need to contact the Tok'ra." Sam said, her tone wary, "I have heard of Ellaran, but we need to verify that you're not a Goa'uld pretending to be a Tok'ra. It has happened before."

Jack nodded, "Guess I have to get locked up, then? Could you make it quick? Because the Doctor did ask me to request some backup, but he insisted I come with you."

"We'll call the Tok'ra right away."

x x x

Meanwhile, back at the Goa'uld base.

"I'm not sure about these clothes." Kiari said, a little nervously.

"It was the only clothing I could find that wasn't either leather or see-through... or that one thing that managed to include both."

Kiari giggled. She was wearing the Doctor's SGC uniform. She had had to roll up the legs and sleeves, but otherwise it fit well enough to be passable. He had also given her one of the perception filters, so she wouldn't be seen anyway. She was wearing it already, and he was only aware of her presence because he knew to look for her.

The Doctor himself had raided Wral'tek's weapons' supply, to find three Zat'nik'tels, two personal force shield generators, and a hand device. Kiari had been given one Zat-gun and one of the shields, which he showed her how to work. He then spent several minutes muttering about how much he disliked the hand devices, while still actually putting the thing on his hand anyway.

The Goa'uld hand devices were designed to torture, that was their sole purpose. It was theoretically possible to use them to kill, but that took a long time and in the Doctor's opinion that was an even less desirable outcome. Still, they activated faster than a Zat-gun, reacting to thought rather than the press of trigger, and it was much more difficult to disarm someone who was using a hand device instead of a Zat. Didn't hurt to have a backup just in case.

They were preparing for a fight, but he intended it to be quick and hopefully free of any bloodshed.

Now that they were ready for the fight, he resumed working on the data terminal in the room. He had already gained access to the main systems without tripping any alarms. And he needed to download all the relevant information before Jack returned.

Kiari sat and stared at him, as he operated the terminal by moving the crystals, rather than by pressing the buttons. "What will happen to me, after this?" she asked.

"What do you want to happen?" he replied.

"I don't know." she said quietly.

"Well you can go anywhere you want, do anything you want. It's your choice. Once we get out of here, you're free."

"I can't remember ever going outside the city." she replied, her tone was actually fearful, as if she thought the worlds outside this city could possibly be worse than what she'd seen and experienced inside its walls, "I have no idea where I could go."

The Doctor pulled out a crystal from the system, a particularly large clear crystal, and began tampering with it directly, using his sonic screwdriver. He was increasing its data storage capacity. "I'll tell you what." he said said, glancing up at her, "You could tag along with me, for a while if you wanted. I travel through the stars, I could show you things you've never imagined before. If you find somewhere you like, and you wanted to stay there, then you could."

She stared at him for several moments, then asked quietly, "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah." his tone was dismissive, as if it was perfectly normal for him to pick up strays and show them the wonders of the universe. Really, when he thought about it, it _was_ perfectly normal behaviour for him.

"How can I ever repay you?" she whispered.

"You don't need to." he said, putting the sonic screwdriver away and returning the crystal to the system. He then turned three colored crystals to different angles and watched as the screen lit up to indicate it was downloading data.

Just then, his phone rang. He'd acquired this phone from SGC, much to their surprise and confusion, especially when he said he intended to use it on another planet, where they did point out they didn't have satellites to send the signals. He hadn't bothered to explain to them that those weren't neccessary for phones he'd tampered with.

He answered it, "Hello, Captain." he said brightly.

"We're here." Jack said, without preamble, "I've got SG1 and 3 with me. They were a bit unhappy about the Zat-only rule, but they're actually going along with it. We've secured the stargate, and will be at the city in about fifteen minutes."

"I'll meet you at the temple."

x x x

The Doctor stood before the Goa'uld he was supposed to pretend to be serving. Kiari, concealed by the perception filter, stood a few feet away from him.

"**The Tau'ri have followed you here.**" the Goa'uld said coldly. He was glaring at the Doctor, who could feel the gaze even though he could not see the fiend's eyes.

"**Perhaps they believe they can rescue the prisoner? The have no way of knowing that he died.**" the Doctor suggested. He found it almost funny how instinctively he had worded it; 'he died', rather than 'he is dead'. "**Or they may even have delusions of trying to save my host?**"

"**That seems most likely.**" the Goa'uld agreed.

Without actually looking, he was aware of Kiari whispering to one of the Jaffa. The Jaffa glanced over at her, startled, but then nodded curtly to her, and proceeded to pretend nothing unusual had happened. It was time.

Without warning, the Doctor pulled out one of his two Zat-guns and shot the Goa'uld leader, point-blank. He hated weapons, but he knew how to use them when he had to, and really, a stun-weapon was far better than a normal gun. The lead Jaffa shouted in their native language for the other Jaffa guards to stand down. So that was one less threat to worry about. The Jaffa leader continued to give orders to his fellows, to open the city gates and welcome the Tau'ri to their world. Looks like Jack had been very persuasive with this lot. The Doctor once again decided it was best not to think too much on that subject.

While this was going on around him, the Doctor pressed a button on the Goa'uld's helmet, causing it to retract to reveal his face. But then he froze, staring in shock at what he saw there. This could explain a lot, actually.

x x x


	5. Two Years

**Author's Note:** Aww, only two people even tried to guess. I was hoping at least one of you would get the right answer, seeing as I got loads of people reviewing earlier chapters, and let's face it, it's obvious when you think about it in retrospect.

x x x

**Chapter 5: Two Years**

x x x

As quickly as he could, the Doctor reached for his phone, and pressed the auto-dial for Jack.

"Hello, gorgeous." Jack's voice answered quickly, "We're approaching the gates now, I see our new friends accepted my offer."

"Under no circumstances are you to come to the temple, Jack. Send SG1 instead. You can go free slaves or prisoners or something else that's _not_ at the temple." the Doctor said. It was one of those rare times when he gave an outright order.

Jack hesitated, then warily responded, "Ok. If you say so."

Now that Jack wasn't on his way straight to the temple, the Doctor regarded the unconscious Goa'uld warily. He was so much younger-looking, couldn't be more than twenty years old, but there was no mistaking that face.

_'Good thing Goa'uld don't like mirrors.'_He thought idly. It lets them see their host's eyes, their soul and their pain. Something they can repress through the mental link but can't avoid when they look into the eyes. So they avoid the mirrors, for the same reason most will take a host through the back of the neck, to avoid remembering the horror on the human's face at that moment.

**_'You've got to be kidding me.' _**Wral'tek muttered in his mind, a bit shocked. He'd recognised the face at the same time as the Doctor.

The Doctor beckoned a nearby Jaffa, and asked him to bring a stasis jar. He knew they were kept inside the temple, and it wouldn't take that long to get it. Sure enough, the Jaffa returned within two minutes. The Doctor then told them all to stand back, especially the humans among them, and used his sonic screwdriver to force the symbiote out of its host.

It immediately darted for Kiari, who was the nearest human. But she was far enough away to give the Doctor time to stop it. He activated the hand-device, and threw a pulse of its energy at the symbiote. It would cause the creature pain, he knew, but it also stopped it in its tracks, and stunned it long enough that he could pick it up and place it in the stasis jar.

The Doctor now stared at the still-unconscious former-host, who had somehow miraculously managed not to fall off the Goa'uld's throne.

_'How long has he been your master's host?'_

**_'About a year and a half, I believe.'_**

_'And you never saw his face before?'_

_**'No, I did not. Seeing his face would be punishable by death. Standard protocol for the ones who don't want the anyone to know they need to change hosts. Wouldn't even be an issue if we had a sarcophagus in the city. As his favourite servant, I did know, but I was still not allowed to see his face.'**_

At this point, the former-host woke up, startled. His eyes darted for a few seconds before he seemed to realise he had control of his own body again. He sat up straight, slowly, and seemed to be concentrating for a few more seconds. The Doctor could tell he was trying to check if the symbiote was actually gone or just unconscious. When he was satisfied that it had actually left him, he looked at the Doctor with some confusion, "You freed me?"

"Yes."

The former-host smiled brightly. "My knight in shining armor." then he really looked at the Doctor, and added with a grin, "Well, black leather armor, but that's even better."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Typical." he muttered.

"Sorry, have you met me before?" the former-host asked. That right there was proof positive that he was a time-traveller, to ask that question in that way. Not 'have I met you?' but 'have you met me?', implying they consider it likely to have met in the relative future of the person asking the question.

"Yes. I've met you before." the Doctor answered with a sigh.

The former-host removed the collar from which the helmet could be summoned, throwing it on the floor with obvious dislike for the innocuous piece of metal, then stood up and took two steps towards the Doctor, "Thank you." he said. Somehow those two words held more of a come-on in them than the Doctor had ever thought possible. And he'd just spent about a decade travelling with Captain Jack.

He wasn't sure if it was from fear or just to scare the former-host into backing down- possibly both- but he allowed his eyes to flash. This stopped him in his tracks. "Don't." the Doctor said quietly.

**_'Aww, no fair. I like him.'_**

_'Shut up. Right now.'_ "You're still a Time Agent, now, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Unless they've marked me as dead for not coming back on time."

The Doctor bit back the urge to laugh, this situation was too serious to have to explain that joke, not that he would explain it even if he was asked.

It was at that moment that SG1 arrived. "Ok, this one you're going to need to explain to me." Daniel said, staring at the younger version of Captain Jack Harkness. He had easily accepted the Doctor's presence ten thousand years ago, and his ability to deal with the Goa'uld. But there being two versions of the same person in the same place at the same time. There was no way this could be a good thing.

"Time travel." the Doctor said simply, as if he thought it was blatantly obvious.

The former-host blinked, and turned to stare at the Doctor in horror, "I am _not_ already here, am I?"

"Yes." the Doctor said, with a sigh, "A bit older than you are now. But hopefully you'll have the sense to stay away from the temple like I told you to."

The younger version of Captain Jack, who the Doctor was actually fairly certain did not go by that name at this age, swore quite creatively in the Goa'uld language. Teal'c tilted his head to one side when he heard it, and then shook his head in obvious disgust at whatever had just been said. Even Wral'tek was horrified by the graphic detail of that statement. For the Doctor, this was normal; while he himself would generally only to swear in his own language, or very occasionally English, Jack Harkness had a tendency to go multilingual when he swore, and it was always unspeakably graphic.

"No need for that sort of mental picture." the Doctor said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as if he wished this action would purge said mental picture from his brain. Unfortunately it did not.

"I'm getting out of here." the former-host muttered, standing up.

"No you're not." the Doctor said, grabbing his arm, "You're coming with us."

_**'You should know better than to word it that way.'**_

Sure enough, the younger version of Jack made the same connection that Wral'tek had, and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, suddenly grinning in spite of what he perceived as imminent danger.

"Oh, shut up." _'Both of you!'_

x x x

Jack had just freed all the slaves and prisoners. They were all headed for the Stargate, where SG3 would take them to safety. The Jaffa were on their side, now, so the odds of anyone getting hurt were minimal. He pulled out his phone, and called the Doctor.

"I freed the slaves _and_ the prisoners. Am I allowed to go to the temple now?" he asked, in the most whiny tone possible. He was deliberately impersonating a small child told to do their chores before being allowed to play.

"No." the Doctor answered bluntly.

"Too bad, I'm on my way there now." Jack retorted, coldly.

"No, don't!"

"Why not?"

Silence. The Doctor couldn't come up with a good excuse.

"I'll be there in a minute." and he hung up.

But he did not move. His Tok'ra symbiote held him back. **_'You really think it's a good idea to go against his orders?'_** she asked him.

_'He didn't give a good reason. He always has a good reason, unless he's hiding something.'_

**_'Perhaps it is for your own good?'_**

_'I hate not knowing things that are obviously relevant to me.'_ And he shared with her the knowledge of two years of his life that were conspicuously absent from his memories. She conceded to this point, she would be just as displeased with the loss of memories as he clearly was, and so she allowed him to head to the temple.

x x x

A minute later, Jack entered the temple, and stopped in the doorway. "This can't be good." he muttered.

"I told you to stay away." the Doctor said coldly. He barely kept the echo out of his voice. It was tied to anger, he'd learned that when he had been practicing it in his holding cell at the SGC.

The two versions of Captain Jack Harkness stared at each other.

"Well, Back To The Future was wrong." Daniel said brightly, "They didn't pass out from shock."

The Doctor laughed, "Back To The Future got a lot of things wrong."

"Why am I over there?" the elder Jack asked.

"The fact you don't know can't be good, either." his younger self retorted.

"He's still a time agent." the Doctor said, indicating the younger one. The elder Jack's eyes widened, as he did the maths. Two years of his life had been removed from his memories. This must have happened during that time.

Meanwhile, O'Neill backed slowly out of the room, past the elder Captain Jack, "I'm just going to go somewhere where I won't get bored to death by technobabble. Secure the rest of the city, that sort of thing."

"I shall accompany you." Teal'c said, quickly taking the opportunity to leave as well.

"One less Jack in the room. Slightly less confusing." Daniel muttered, causing Sam to stifle what could easily have turned into a fit of laughter.

**_'I saw a word in your mind.' _**Wral'tek informed the Doctor, and it repeated the word. It was a Gallifreyan swear-word. There weren't many of these words but those that did exist were usually invented by bored teenagers at the Time Lord academy. At least three such words could be traced to the Master and one to the Doctor. This one had been around for a lot longer than any of those four, however.

_'No. He wouldn't... wait, this is Captain Jack we're talking about, isn't it?'_ The word in question literally meant 'being who travels through time to meet their former or future self and has sex with themselves'.

Slowly, the elder version of Jack stepped further into the room. He frowned, "Why are you here?" he asked warily.

"I was supposed to track down another time agent who disappeared on this planet about five years ago. Instead, I got captured by a bunch of Jaffa, and possessed by a sociopathic megalomaniac."

His older self stared at him for several seconds, "You were host to the Goa'uld in charge here?"

"Yes." he said bluntly, "Now tell me why you don't remember."

"I always thought it was the Time Agency that took away those two years." he whispered, then he looked to the Doctor, still slightly shocked, "It was- will be- you, am I right?"

The Doctor frowned, "It is best if you forget." he said quietly.

The younger version of Jack turned to the Doctor, suddenly exuding an air of both hope and pleading, "You can make me forget him completely?"

"Yes."

"Then please do."

The elder Jack stared, "That bad, huh?"

"I did mention sociopathic megalomaniac. I might have missed paranoid, delusional, obsessive, psychopathic, sadistic, homicidal, and just plain evil. He especially liked torturing people to death. Sometimes he'd keep them alive and in pain for weeks."

His older self flinched at these words. They reminded him very strongly of his year as the Master's prisoner, when the Master had done just that to him. Over and over and over again. But the thought of being the one who actually did the torturing, unable to stop his own hands from killing innocent beings. That was so much worse.

"You're right. I don't want to remember that." he said quietly.

"Before I can remove the memories, SGC will want to debrief you." the Doctor noted.

"Wrong choice of words." the elder version of Jack said, laughing, "I was worse at this age, you know."

"That's not possible." the Doctor said, but then he hesitated, thinking about that statement. The number of times he'd said just that, and he'd been wrong. "Is it?"

x x x

**Author's Note:** Please review, it makes me update faster.


	6. Mirrors

x x x

**Chapter 6: Mirrors**

x x x

They were in the briefing room at the SGC. The three time-travellers were on one side of the room, with Kiari sitting next to the Doctor, the elder Jack between the Doctor and his younger self, and the younger version of Jack with his feet on the table in spite of the glares he was receiving from the General for it. SG1 were on the other side of the table, O'Neill sat next to the General, who was at the head of the table.

All the lesser Goa'uld from the city, all eleven of them, had been removed from their human hosts and placed in stasis jars. The Tok'ra Jack had saved had been given a new host, as well. The Doctor had insisted that the Goa'uld be allowed to live, even if it was only in the swamps of the world they had first evolved on. He refused to identify the location of the planet- though he rather unhelpfully named it Unar- because he knew they would find it one day without his help, and he did not want to alter their time-lines. They were destined to alter their own time-lines badly enough without his interference.

They just had to get through this meeting and then maybe they could get what they'd come here for in the first place.

"I don't understand." General Hammond said, after reading the paperwork.

"We-" the elder Jack said, indicating his younger self, "-are the same person. Time travel. Complicated. Ask Sam, I'm sure she understands."

Meanwhile, the younger version of Jack winked at the woman in question, before being whacked in the back of the head by his older self.

"Now you know how I feel." the Doctor told him, with a bemused grin.

Sam gave the younger version of Jack an amused smile, before turning her attention to the General and going into explanation mode, "Captain Jack Harkness was a Time Agent. His younger self still is. He was sent on a mission to the world we were infiltrating, about a year and a half ago. He was captured and taken as a host by the Goa'uld, Varrek. Who, according to data recovered by the Doctor, is a follower of Apophis."

"Honestly, I saw the data crystal you got. There's not much I can tell you that isn't on it already." the younger version of Jack said, shrugging.

"So why doesn't he remember all this?" O'Neill asked, pointing to the older version of Captain Jack. Usually he avoided the technobabble, but this part had bugged him. If a time-traveller could meet themselves, why would the older one _not_ remember?

"Because the Doctor is going to remove his- my- memories of the whole thing." Jack answered, glancing at his younger self with a slight frown, "It's better that way, I think." he flashed his trademark grin, "Especially since I _do_ remember the fact that I'm missing two years worth of memories."

O'Neill tuned out at this point, and turned to the General, as if waiting for him to say something. Now that his question had been answered, he clearly considered the General's orders to be more interesting than the time-related technobabble.

"You have more than held up your end of the bargain, Doctor. You shall be given access to the quantum mirror, under strict supervision by Captain Carter. As for the naqahdah you requested, that will take longer, but it shall be arranged. One thing still concerns me, though. You have yet to remove your own symbiote."

"I'm trying to reason with him." the Doctor answered.

"Like that's ever worked." O'Neill muttered, "The Tollans tried it, you know."

"I know."

"And the Tok'ra." O'Neill added.

"I've tried it in the past, too." the Doctor said, a bit irritably, "But just because most of them refuse to listen doesn't mean none of them can."

"He's got a thing for hopeless cases." Captain Jack pointed out, in spite of the fact it was pretty obvious.

"I'm hopeless." the younger one said brightly. This earned him another smack to the head from his older self. "You trying to get brain damage?"

"Trying to knock some sense into you."

"This is why it's always a bad idea to meet yourself, like this." the Doctor said, a bit too cheerfully, "You realise what an ass you used to be. Or will become, whichever."

"You speaking from experience?" the younger Jack asked.

"Yes. There was one memorable occasion when there were five of me at the same time. It was horrible."

x x x

Several hours had passed. The Doctor had finally given up on trying to reason with Wral'tek and placed him in a stasis jar along with the others. He had communicated with the other symbiotes without removing them from the jars, a much safer though less accurate way of dealing with them. None of them had responded well to this, in fact most of them told him some very obscene things to go do with himself, or that he should bow down to them as gods. Or a combination of both in Varrek's case. He would blame Jack for that one.

He was now sitting in the TARDIS, reading some information on the history of the SGC from his own computer systems. He had arrived after the incident with the black hole, but before the time they went back to 1969. He remembered getting caught in the time-loop that O'Neill and Teal'c had broken, but it hadn't happened yet from their perspective.

"So this is your time-ship." he looked up to see the younger version of Captain Jack standing in the doorway, staring around in wonder. He couldn't help but feel a bit pleased with that look of shock, every time a human set foot in the TARDIS for the first time. "I like it."

"You like anything with a pulse." the Doctor muttered, returning his attention to what he had been reading.

"So it is alive. I thought the other me was making that up."

"_She_ is alive." the Doctor corrected.

"Right."

"Did you want something?" the Doctor asked, still not looking at him.

"Always."

"That is not what I meant."

"I know." after a brief hesitation, he asked, "My memories. The other me said he lost two years. I was only sent on this mission a year and a half ago."

"I know, I was wondering about that, myself."

"So what do you think?"

The Doctor slowly set down the text he had been reading, and looked up at the human. He still didn't know what Captain Jack's name had been at this age. "I'm not sure. A lot of things can happen in six months."

The human snorted with laughter, and the Doctor decided it was best not to ask why. He, himself, was aware of several possible causes for the human to be amused by this. For one, the cat-people on New Earth had a five month gestation period. Certain aliens he'd read about in the outer northern rim of this galaxy could spend up to a year on Captain Jack's favourite pass-time. Those were just the first two that he thought of. He chose to stop thinking about it before anything worse crossed his mind.

When it became apparent that this younger version of his friend was not about to say anything more, he continued, "I suppose you could travel with us for a while. On the condition that you do nothing indecent in my TARDIS."

"Define 'indecent'."

"Anything that crosses your mind. At all. Ever."

"Aww, that's not very fair."

The Doctor suddenly looked up, with a bemused smile on his face, "Am I the first person ever to say 'no' to you?" he asked.

"Yes, actually."

"Too bad you won't remember." the Doctor said, shaking his head and returning his gaze to what he had been reading. "If I find out you've so much as been alone in the same room as Kiari, I will hurt you. There are plenty of ways to cause pain without leaving any permanent scars, and I know most of them." he said it perfectly calmly. He was being deadly serious, but did not show any anger or genuine malice. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

The young human stared at him for several seconds, then asked rather bluntly, "So where do you travel to, anyway?"

"Anywhere. Anywhen."

"So... how about ancient Rome?"

"Not likely." the Doctor retorted, having a fair idea of exactly why he would want to go there.

"Nyphorian?"

"Definitely not." That planet was pretty much one big orgy, if he remembered correctly. Not that he'd ever actually been there, but he had certainly heard stories.

"You're not going to let me have any fun, if I go with you."

"I'm not going to go somewhere _just_ for your amusement." the Doctor answered bluntly, "Doesn't mean I'm going to go out of my way to prevent you from doing whatever you want to do on the planets we do visit. Just not in my TARDIS."

The human laughed nervously, "Ok then."

x x x

The Doctor just didn't think of Jack's younger self as Jack at all. For a start, that wasn't his name, although the Doctor had yet to ask and the younger human had yet to introduce himself by name. As a Time Lord, he considered it very rude to ask someone's name if they weren't willing to share it, especially when they already had a perfectly good alias. Secondly, it made things less confusing to think of 'Captain Jack Harkness' and 'that other human' instead of thinking of them both as Jack.

Right now, Captain Jack and the Doctor were sitting in a rather small room, with Samantha Carter and the Quantum Mirror the Doctor had asked for. Jack had tuned out about half an hour ago, though Sam seemed intent on watching exactly what he was doing, and asking questions.

"What are you looking for?" was the first one.

"A very specific alternate world." he said flatly, "I'd recognise the energy signature if I see it."

"So... you're just channel-hopping until you find it?" she asked.

"Pretty much, yes."

Jack made a snoring sound, though the Doctor was well aware that he was wide awake and just doing it as a joke. Just as the Doctor elbowed him sharply in the ribs to tell him to behave himself, the door opened and in wandered the younger version of Jack. He was humming, although the Doctor did not recognise the song. Having spent a year on the Valiant with the Master's last incarnation's obsession with popular music, that was saying something.

Captain Jack glared at his younger self, apparently he did recognise the song and took some offence at it.

"How did you get in here?" Sam demanded.

"The guards in this place are very friendly." the younger human answered brightly. Sam actually gaped at this statement, totally dumbstruck. The look on her face made the question blatantly clear, 'is he actually suggesting what I think he's suggesting?' Of course he was.

The Doctor very deliberately continued his channel-hopping, pointedly ignoring the younger human. That is, until he heard Captain Jack muttering, "That's disturbing."

The Doctor looked up and saw the younger human kissing Samantha Carter, who appeared completely uninterested in resisting him. He rolled his eyes, "How so?" he asked.

"Well, the fact I don't remember it, for a start."

"Can you get rid of him? It's distracting." in spite of this statement, the Doctor had not paused in his work on the Quantum Mirror.

"If you insist." Jack said, shrugging. He had said that in far too innocent a tone, which made the Doctor absolutely certain that he did not want to ask how Jack intended to deal with his younger self. Jack stood up and strolled over to the oblivious pair. He grabbed his younger self by the hair, and pulled him away from Sam. "Some people are trying to work here, you know." he said pointedly.

"But I was just-"

"I know exactly what you were doing, now get out of here." and he shoved his younger self out of the room rather forcefully, following him to make sure he didn't return.

Once the door closed behind them, the Doctor looked up at Sam, "This is perfectly normal for him." he said flatly, by way of an explanation.

"Did he say what I think he said, about the guards?" she asked, still a bit dazed.

"Yes."

"And then he- but I- and-" she was definitely in shock.

The Doctor shook his head and returned his attention to the mirror, "Best not to think about it, if you like your sanity."

She laughed nervously, "I think he's more dangerous than the Goa'uld." she muttered.

"I wouldn't disagree with you." he suddenly seemed to freeze for a second, then, "Ah ha! Here we go." he began working with the mirror more intently, adjusting other settings on it that Sam had never seen used before. Finally, he saw a face in the mirror. A relatively familiar one, at that.

"Well this is interesting." the person on the other side of the mirror could be heard saying, "Hello."

"You would be Daniel Jackson, right?" the Doctor asked.

"Um... yes."

"What year is it?" the Doctor asked in a cheerful voice.

"It's, ah, nineteen ninety-nine." the alternate Daniel answered.

"Alright, then. I have a letter to be delivered in about a decade." he threw a piece of paper through the mirror, and the other Daniel caught it, looking confused. The Doctor watched as Daniel read the address, which the Doctor knew was for 'Rose Tyler, Torchwood London, January 1st 2009'. He may not be able to go to her world again, but he wanted to know how she was doing. He would return to the SGC in a decade, for a reply. Maybe she'd even come to speak to him in person.

He had resigned himself to her absence, but that didn't mean he couldn't use every loophole he was aware of to keep in touch.

"This is really weird." the alternate Daniel muttered.

"But you'll see she gets it, right?" the Doctor asked, grinning.

"Yes, of course we will."

x x x

Author's Note: Please review, it makes me update faster. Only one chapter to go, and I suck at endings, but still.


	7. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Ok, now for my usual rubbish ending. At least I tried!

x x x

**Epilogue**

x x x

"The twenty-first century is when everything changes."

x x x

2009, somewhere in Chiswick.

"You know this is a load of bull!" Donna informed her friend over the phone, rather vehemently, "Come on! I mean, the lost city of Atlantis cannot have just crashed out of the sky and landed outside San Francisco! That's not even in the Atlantic!"

Her grandfather exchanged one of those significant looks with Donna's mother, then shook his head. He wouldn't be surprised if it had, and all.

x x x

Cardiff, Torchwood 3 hub.

"And it just blew up." Mickey was telling Martha, "No explanation. I can't see how something that big stayed in orbit in the first place." He seemed to have conveniently forgotten the way the Sycorax warship had hung in the air exactly the same way that bricks don't.

"Jack said it was a living ship." Martha retorted, "I wanna see for myself."

"Well we need to go to America, then, don't we?" Gwen said, as if it was obvious.

x x x

The Doctor was listening to the communications from the planet over the TARDIS' systems. He found it almost funny. This wasn't the first alien incursion into their world, not by a long shot, but it was the first time their ancient myths and legends had factored into it, and somehow that made it more real to the Earthlings than a bunch of homicidal metal-monsters armed with sink plungers had done.

Captain Jack and that other human were arguing over whether or not to go visit the Lantean city _before _the race was wiped out. The younger one was positive it would be worth the effort. The Captain was of the opinion that the Lanteans would be as interesting to his younger self as a certain Time Lord they both knew.

The Doctor actually muttered something in Gallifreyan that both heard and neither understood, but there was a derogatory tone that made it sound like he was retorting to Jack's last remark.

Kiari was sitting next to the Doctor, trying to follow what he was listening to. She picked up bits and pieces, but it was too jumbled for a human mind to process all of it at once.

She had seen a lot of beautiful worlds, and more than a few narrowly averted apocalypses in the last five months since she had joined the Doctor, but none of the things she had seen came close to the vastness of culture and diversity that she could pick up from the communications alone on the Earth.

"And so Torchwood, Stargate Command, UNIT, and a couple of other ones even I wasn't aware of, have all come out into the open." the Doctor announced to his companions.

"About time!" Jack laughed.

x x x

"You're sure you want to stay here?" the Doctor asked. Kiari nodded by way of an answer. "If you ever need help, just use this to call me." he handed her a modified cellphone.

"We'll take good care of her." Samantha Carter said, smiling brightly. She wouldn't be the first refugee from another world the SGC had resettled on Earth.

"Finally, the torture ends." the younger version of Jack muttered, once they had left the two women.

"What's that supposed to mean?" his older self asked, somehow amused by his younger self's irritation.

"Beautiful young woman wandering around the TARDIS with a penchant for skimpy clothing, and I'm _not_ allowed near her."

"Be thankful you'll never remember, then." the Doctor said coldly.

"Aww, is it that time already?"

"Yes, it is." the Doctor said calmly.

"I'm beginning to think the Goa'uld was worth it for the fun we had together." the younger Jack said, looking at both the Doctor and his older self.

"Too bad." the Captain retorted, smirking faintly. It really had been almost like dealing with an entirely different person, rather than his own past self, since he had no memory of any of it. It had been fun, too.

x x x

"Jack..." the Doctor asked. The two were sitting alone in the TARDIS. The younger version of the Captain had been sent back to the Time Agency, unconscious. Easier that way, rather than trying to explain who they were to the man who no longer remembered them.

"Yeah?"

"In order to erase those memories, I had to go through them all..." the Doctor said, frowning noticeably. Whatever specific memories he was thinking of, he clearly disapproved.

"And?"

"If you wanted the better ones back, it could be arranged."

Jack's eyes lit up at that thought. Clearly, he had one memory in particular he wanted back. The Doctor could guess which one, too. Wral'tek had been correct in his snide remark about a certain swear word, when the two versions of Jack had first encountered each other.

"Just so long as the murder and torture is left out." Jack said, in as diplomatic a tone as possible.

The Doctor smiled, "Of course."

x x x

The End.


End file.
